Marina
marina (マリナ) is a singer-songwriter, who is well known as a vocalist in some of DECO*27's albums. She is singer of 's band "UK Rampage" as well as "Girls Dead Monster" (Angel Beats). The term doesn't exactly fit for her, as she doesn't post her own covers on Nico Nico Douga or YouTube. She has won a lot of prizes in contests. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Love-Lost Elegy) (Original with DECO*27) (2010.12.01) # "Egomama" (Egoselfish) (Original with DECO*27) (2011.12.01) # "Tiger Rampage" -Live Band ver.- (2012.06.19) # "＊Hello, Planet" -Live Band ver.- (2012.06.26) # "FREELY TOMORROW" -Live Band ver.- (2012.07.03) # "Jack-the-Ripper" -Live Band ver.- (2012.10.02) # "Senbonzakura" -Live Band ver.- (2012.10.03) # "Sekai Gofun Mae Kasetsu" (The 5 Minute Hypothesis) (Original with UK Rampage) (2012.10.04) # "Sekai Gofun Mae Kasetsu" (The 5 Minute Hypothesis) (Original with UK Rampage) -Live Band ver.- (2012.10.04) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For project-ALCA- albums see here ) |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27 |track4title = Tori no Ai Uta |track4info = ( ) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = DECO*27 |track5title = Aimai Elegy |track5info = (marina) |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = DECO*27 |track6title = Ame Moyou |track6info = (GUMI) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = DECO*27 |track7title = Miraise |track7info = (Topi) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = DECO*27 |track8title = Berry Blue |track8info = (DECO*27) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = DECO*27 |track9title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track9info = (marina) |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = DECO*27 |track10title = outree |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = DECO*27 |track11title = Ai Kotoba |track11info = - Sweets remix- (mirto) |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = |track12title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track12info = -ELECTROCUTICA White remix- (GUMI) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = ELECTROCUTICA ( , ) |track13title = Mozaik Role |track13info = (Hatsune Miku) |track13lyricist = DECO*27 |track13composer = DECO*27 |track13arranger = |track14title = Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku |track14info = (Hatsune Miku) |track14lyricist = DECO*27 |track14composer = DECO*27 |track14arranger = DECO*27 |track15title = Yumeyume |track15info = -Bonus track- |track16title = Jinsei Reset Button |track16info = -Bonus track- |track17title = Sayoko |track17info = -Bonus track- |track18title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track18info = -Bonus track- }} |track1lyricist = DECO*27 |track1composer = DECO*27 |track1arranger = DECO*27 |track2title = Renkyori En'ai |track2info = (Topi) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = DECO*27 |track3title = Dummy Dummy |track3info = (marina) |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27 |track4title = Egomama |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = DECO*27 |track5title = Renkyori En'ai |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = DECO*27 |track6title = Light Lag |track6info = -TeddyLoid Fireworks remix- (Topi) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = TeddyLoid |track7title = Light Lag |track7info = -TeddyLoid Space Fire remix- (Topi) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = TeddyLoid}} ) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ookami Shounen Dokuhaku |track3info = (Cana) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Totsuzen, Kimi ga Uita |track4info = (Sorako) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Tiger Rampage |track5info = (UK Rampage) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27 |track4title = Egomama |track4info = -Album mix- (marina) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = DECO*27 |track5title = Light Lag |track5info = -Album mix- (Topi) |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = DECO*27 |track6title = 27 |track6info = (DECO*27) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = DECO*27 |track7title = Sunadokei |track7info = -Album Mix- (Topi) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = DECO*27 |track8title = Orusu Bannin |track8info = (marina) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = DECO*27 |track9title = Renkyori En'ai |track9info = -Album mix- (Topi) |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = DECO*27 |track10title = Kisou Honnou |track10info = (Yuki Aoi) |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = DECO*27 |track11title = Futari Za |track11info = (Topi) |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = DECO*27 |track12title = Koegoe |track12info = (Topi) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = DECO*27 |track13title = Ai Kotoba |track13info = —Piano Parallel mix- (Topi) |track13lyricist = DECO*27 |track13composer = DECO*27 |track13arranger = DECO*27 }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = UK Rampage |track2title = The De’but |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Shirai Akito |track2arranger = UK Rampage |track3title = Kagerou Days |track3info = (majico) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = UK Rampage |track4title = Nisoku Hokou |track4info = (Kanda Sayaka) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = UK Rampage |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5info = (Daisy×Daisy) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = UK Rampage |track6title = HOME |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Sasaki Hidehisa |track6arranger = UK Rampage |track7title = Torinoko City |track7info = (UmiNeko) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = UK Rampage |track8title = FREELY TOMORROW |track8lyricist = ЯIRE |track8composer = |track8arranger = UK Rampage |track9title = Ura Omote Lovers |track9lyricist = |track9composer = wowaka |track9arranger = UK Rampage |track10title = Strobe Last |track10info = (Mimori Suzuko) |track10lyricist = PowapowaP |track10composer = PowapowaP |track10arranger = UK Rampage |track11title = ＊Hello, Planet. |track11lyricist = sasakure.UK |track11composer = sasakure.UK |track11arranger = UK Rampage}} Regular Edition = |track1title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari|track1utaite = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Kemu|track2title = Kamisama Nejimaki|track2utaite = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Kemu|track2arranger = Kemu|track3title = drop pop candy|track3utaite = marina, halyosy|track3lyricist = Reol|track3composer = |track3arranger = GigaP|track4title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun|track4utaite = halyosy, marina|track4composer = |track4arranger = Suzumu|track5title = Ghost Rule|track5utaite = |track5composer = DECO*27|track5arranger = |track6title = Jabberwocky Jabberwocka|track6utaite = halyosy, marina|track6lyricist = |track6composer = Karasuyasabou|track6arranger = Karasuyasabou|track7title = Crazy ∞ nighT|track7utaite = marina, halyosy, Kano, AKITA, Lily, YUUMA, sokui, orb|track7lyricist = |track7composer = Hitoshizuku, |track7arranger = Yama△|track8title = Jinsei Reset Button|track8utaite = |track8composer = |track9title = Ikasama Life Game|track9utaite = |track9lyricist = Kemu|track9composer = |track9arranger = Kemu|track10title = Android Girl|track10utaite = |track10composer = }} |-| Limited Edition = |track1title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari|track1utaite = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Kemu|track2title = Kamisama Nejimaki|track2utaite = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Kemu|track2arranger = Kemu|track3title = drop pop candy|track3utaite = marina, halyosy|track3lyricist = Reol|track3composer = |track3arranger = GigaP|track4title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun|track4utaite = halyosy, marina|track4composer = |track4arranger = Suzumu|track5title = Ghost Rule|track5utaite = |track5composer = DECO*27|track5arranger = |track6title = Jabberwocky Jabberwocka|track6utaite = halyosy, marina|track6lyricist = |track6composer = Karasuyasabou|track6arranger = Karasuyasabou|track7title = Crazy ∞ nighT|track7utaite = marina, halyosy, Kano, AKITA, Lily, YUUMA, sokui, orb|track7lyricist = |track7composer = Hitoshizuku, |track7arranger = Yama△|track8title = Jinsei Reset Button|track8utaite = |track8composer = |track9title = Ikasama Life Game|track9utaite = |track9lyricist = Kemu|track9composer = |track9arranger = Kemu|track10title = Android Girl|track10utaite = |track10composer = }} |track2lyricist = |track2composer = EZFG|track3title = Hitorinbo Envy|track3utaite = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = koyori|track4title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo|track4utaite = |track4lyricist = kemu|track4composer = |track5title = Shotgun・Lovers|track5utaite = |track5lyricist = Noboru↑|track5composer = Noboru↑|track6title = Haiboku no Shounen|track6utaite = |track6lyricist = |track7title = Cyber Thunder Cider|track7utaite = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = EZFG|track8title = Storm Song|track8info = - Suka hime jettojetto no poshuka Mix -|track9title = Yugodu no Infection|track9utaite = , |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Kemu|track10title = Thunder Kokhaku ASPIRE ELECTRICITY|track10utaite = , |track10lyricist = |track11title = Yī Èr Fanclub|track11utaite = marina, halyosy|track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mikito P|track11arranger = Mikito P|track12title = Suka hime jettojetto no poshuka|track12utaite = marina|track12lyricist = marina|track12composer = marina|track12arranger = |track13title = Lost One no Goukoku|track13utaite = |track13lyricist = Neru|track13composer = |track14title = Suka hime jettojetto no poshuka|track14info = - Epilogue -}} Gallery Trivia * She was born in Miyazaki. * She's blood type A. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Blog * Myspace * UK Rampage website